An Angel's Prayer
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Ella's beginning to act strange, and Kelly think she's coming down with something. In the same time, Kris is thinking about her place in the agency. Is it time to move on? - Mostly Kris-Kelly-Ella. -set after my other stories!- Please R&R - Complete!
1. First symptoms

**Don't look so surprised guys, you KNOW I have an upload-addiction! ^^**

**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****_  
_**

**Spoiler alert: Set after my other stories "_Angel in Fear_", "_Lost Angel_", "_Back for More_", "_Angelic Instincts_" and "_Italiano Angeli_". I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
**

**Note: ****Have a few chapters of this finished, so why not give you something to read - and REVIEW! ^^, The title of this story and the "quote" below the title comes from Celine Dion's song "A mother's prayer".**

**I hope you'll like it :) Let me know!****  
Semper Fi, Agnes!**

**

* * *

**

**An Angel's Prayer**

_Lead her to a place; guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe._

**Chapter 1.**

"Ella! Breakfast is ready!" Kelly called out from the kitchen as she poured down some of the hot coffee into her mouth. She looked at her watch, knowing she was going to be late.

"Ella!" Kelly said, putting the cup in the sink, walking over to Ella's room, pushing the door open. Ella was still in her bed, crawled down under the cover.

"Honey, breakfast is ready." Kelly said gently, giving her daughter a smile.

"I'm tired." Ella said, making a yawn.

"I know it's early honey, but come on, you need to eat a little before school."

Ella nodded and moved out of the bed. Kelly helped her put on some clothes before they walked into the kitchen. Ella poked into the cereals, not feeling hungry at all. Kelly had disappeared into the bathroom to finish her makeup and hair, and Ella sighed at the food, before pouring the rests of it into the garbage can. She walked out into the hall and sat down against the door, feeling really tired. She'd been feeling tired for a few days not, and she was getting more and more tired every hour, even though she slept every extra minute that was given. A few minutes later she heard the school bus hoot outside.

"Mum, the buss is here!" Ella said, opening the door.

Kelly came out into the hall and gave Ella a kiss and helped her get her bag down from the wall.

"Have a good day honey."

Ella smiled and ran out to the bus. Kelly stood in the door and watched her daughter jump onto it and takes a seat next to a friend. Kelly smiled for a while, before suddenly realizing that she was in a hurry. She finished up in the bathroom and went into the kitchen, putting everything back in the fridge. She cleaned up the table and when she was about to toss some things in the garbage can, she noticed the cereals in the can.

"What the…"

Kelly sighed and tossed the things, she didn't have time to worry about that now. Nothing she could do at the moment anyway.

"You're late. Bosley's going to have a fit." Kris smiled as she jumped into the beige mustang.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Kelly said as she accelerated. "Both Ella and I overslept."

Kris laughed, but stopped when she noticed that Kelly didn't join her laughter.

"What's up Kell?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell. What's on your mind Angel?"

"Ella didn't finish her breakfast, she emptied it into the garbage can, and she looked so tired, she's been looking tired for several days. I just hope she's not coming down with anything."

"Don't worry Kelly; she was probably just morning tired."

Kelly sighed.

"I hope you're right."

Kris put her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Don't worry mommy, I'm sure she's fine."

Kelly smiled gratefully to Kris as she parked outside the office. They saw Bosley in the window pointing towards his wristwatch as they walked up into the building.

Bosley had moved over to the door by the time they entered the room.

"Girls! Time…"

"… Is money!" both Kelly, Kris and Julie chorused, breaking out into laughter.

"Come on Bosley, don't worry so much. It's just paperwork day anyway." Kris smiled, patting his shoulder.

"But you girls always try to sneak away from it, leaving me with it, and that's not fair."

"Naw." Kris said, putting her arms around Bosley's neck. "We're not going to bail on you."

Bosley sighed and Kris gave him a kiss on the cheek before falling down into the couch by the table.

"Kelly, can you handle the Thornwood file?" Bosley said as he sat down in the couch on the other side of them, handing Kelly the file.

Kelly didn't even notice him; she was lost in her own minds, staring at her hands.

"Kelly?" Bosley asked.

Kris nudged her, and she quickly came back to reality.

"What?"

"What's the matter Kelly?" Julie asked, sitting down next to Bosley.

"Nothing." She smiled lightly.

"She's worried that Ella is coming down with something." Kris said, patting Kelly's knee. "But she's fine Kelly."

"Everyone gets sick once in a while. I'm not saying she's dying, I'm just saying she looked like she's coming down with a fever." Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no Kelly." Bosley said, smiling to her.

"What?"

"Don't dare leave all the paperwork on us." Bosley smiled.

Kelly smiled.

"I'm not going to leave."

"Kelly, I'm just teasing you. If Ella is or gets sick, of course you stay home with her." Bosley smiled.

"Thank you Bosley." Kelly smiled, grabbing the file from Bosley. "So what do we got here? Oh, charming Mr John Thornwood."

"Have you spoken anything to Monica by the way?" Julie smiled. "Is papa Joe making Mr Thornwood behaves?"*

"I spoke to her a few days ago, and she's very happy." Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad." Kris smiled back, grabbing a file of her own.

"What did you get?" Julie asked, stretching her neck as she tried to see the file.

"Yeah, does the word `gasohol´ tell you anything?" Kris smiled.

"The Bartletts!" Kelly exclaimed happily.

"And the Catlins." Kris smiled back, and couldn't help but laugh a little as she thought of that case. She had learned how to make moonshining. Not every day you get to work with that. And she remembered how cute it had been when Bobby Dan and Melinda showed their love in front of their families.**

"Well. Let's get to work." Bosley said, and the girls nodded, agreeing.

* * *

*** He Married an Angel  
** Moonshinin' Angels.**

**Short, but yes, of course, more will follow ^^**


	2. More symptoms

**lol, since you were so very quick with reviews, I'll be kind and give you chapter 2 all ready ^^**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

The gang had finished their lunch break about an hour ago and was back in the office when the phone rang. Kris smiled and went to answer it.

"Townsend agency, Kris here. Yes, hold on a minute." Kris took the phone away from her ear, and looked over at Kelly. "It's for you."

Kelly put down the papers and walked over to Kris, and took the phone from her.

"Kelly Garrett speaking."

"Hello, Kelly, this is Mrs Clark at Ella's school."

"Hello Mrs Clark."

"I'm sorry for calling you at work, but Ella's not feeling too good. She's been vomiting the last hour and her fever a bit high. Probably the flu, it's been going around for a while."

"I'll come and pick her up right away, thanks for calling." Kelly said and hung up the phone. She stood still for a moment with her hand resting on the phone.

"She sick?" Kris asked carefully.

Kelly turned around and faced them, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, she's got a fever and she's vomiting. The teacher said the flu's been going for a while… They want me to pick her up."

"Go." Bosley smiled gently.

"Sure you can handle this by yourselves?"

"Not a problem Kell, go and be a mother." Kris smiled.

Kelly smiled thankfully, grabbing the file she was working on and her purse before she left the office.

* * *

Just 15 minutes later, she made a stop outside the school. She made her way inside and found Mrs Clark.

"Hey Kelly, thank you for coming so quickly. She's in the staff's room." Mrs Clark said, showing Kelly the way.

As Kelly came into the room, she found her daughter sound asleep on the couch. Kelly sat down next to her and strokes her hair. She noticed immediately how hot she was, and she gently lifted up the girl in her arms, letting Ella's head rest towards her shoulder. Ella was asleep all the way home, but about the same time as Kelly carried her towards her bed, she woke up.

"Where…?"

"You're home Ella, don't worry."

"Gonna… be sick…"

Kelly took Ella into the bathroom, and Ella vomited in the toilet. Kelly gave her a glass of water, before helping Ella to bed. Ella was weak and so tired, and it was instant sleep when her head hit the pillow. Kelly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then put a thermometer in her armpit, before leaving the room to return a few minutes later with a glass of water, a roll of paper and a big bucket which she put next to Ella. She took the thermometer, and sighed.

"102..."

Kelly put the thermometer away, before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

* * *

Kelly was working on some paperwork when she heard Ella being sick in bedroom. She hurried over there, and sat down in the bed, grabbing Ella's hair as she vomited in the big bucket. Ella was crying out of exhaustion as Kelly helped her to lay down back in the bed.

"Mommy, my head hurts."

"I know honey, just try to get back to sleep." Kelly said as she smoothed Ella's hair.

Ella nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Kelly sat next to her and watched the little girl drift of the sleep. How could she have gotten this sick so fast? That's what scared Kelly the most. Okay, she had been tired for a few days, she'd noticed, but now? Kelly had never seen her girl sick before, she had seen her hurt, but that was different. At that time, Kelly knew what had happened, and the doctors had taken care of her immediately. At that time, Kelly was more hurt by the pain in her daughter's eyes than scared by the unknown. But now, she felt fear, she hoped, she prayed that it was just the normal flu. She shook her head. Come on. Everyone gets sick, even kids. It's a part of life; it's a part of your childhood. Everyone gets sick. Kelly sighed, kissed Ella's worm forehead before going out into the living room to keep working on the file she was busy with.

* * *

"Ella? Honey?"

Ella moaned slightly as she was gently shook awake by her mother. Kelly gently put her hand on Ella's forehead, noticing that she was even wormer than before.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"My head hurts." Ella said weakly.

"You'll feel better soon." Kelly said, smiling reassuringly. "I've made dinner, and I know you feel bad, but you have to try to eat a little."

"I'm not hungry." Ella whispered.

"I know, but at least try to eat a little, okay?"

Ella nodded weakly, and Kelly helped her to sit up. Ella put her hands around Kelly's neck, and Kelly carried her to the kitchen. In the same time as Kelly sat down Ella on her chair, the doorbell rang.

"Ooow!" Ella moaned, putting her hands towards her ears, closing her eyes. Kelly leaned forward and kissed her forehead before walking to the door, opening to Kris.

"Hi Kris. What are you doing here?"

"I promised Bosley to drop this off, I'm sorry." Kris said as she held up a file with paperwork, rolling her eyes.

Kelly smiled.

"I thought someone would drop it by. Come on in. You want some dinner?"

"Sure." Kris smiled and followed Kelly into the kitchen.

Ella looked up at Kris as she walked in, and she managed to give her a very weak smile.

"Hi Ellie." Kris smiled and sat down next to her, putting her hand on Ella's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Not very good."

Kris gently rubbed Ella's shoulder with her thumb.

"You'll be okay. You just stay home for a few days and I'm sure you'll feel better. We all get sick from time to time."

Ella smiled weakly again and nodded, then wincing. Kris put her head on her side and observed the girl.

"You in pain?"

Ella looked up at Kris, tears forming in her eyes.

"My head hurts."

"It's the fever honey." Kris said while putting her arm around the little one, in the same time as Kelly served Ella some pasta and meatballs. Ella picked a little in the food, not eating.

"Ella, at least try. Please?"

Ella nodded slowly and she managed to eat a few mouthfuls before she put her hand towards her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Kelly gave Kris a hurt look before she followed Ella into the bathroom. Kris grabbed a glass of water and followed Kelly and Ella into the bathroom. As she got there, she found the two of them sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub. Ella was lying down in Kelly's lap, and Kelly was carefully smoothing her hair. Kelly looked up at Kris as she walked into the room.

"Oh, thanks Kris." Kelly smiled.

Kris smiled and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Kelly helped Ella to sit up, and she took the glass from Kris.

"Here, honey, drink a little."

Ella grabbed the glass from Kelly and took a few sips.

"You need to drink more Ellie, I don't want you to get dehydrated. Come on."

Ella sighed and forced down the entire glass, before giving it back to Kelly, who handed it to Kris. Ella put her arms around Kelly's neck again, and Kelly took her to her bedroom and put her in the bed. Kris followed them and stood in the door as Kelly sat with Ella until she fell asleep again. Kelly grabbed the moist towel that was lying on Ella's nightstand, and Kelly put it over Ella's forehead, before walking out of the room. She looked up as she got to the door, when she realized Kris was standing there.

"Come on, let's finish food."

"I'm not hungry." Kelly said as she followed Kris into the kitchen.

"Kelly, don't worry, she'll be okay. It's just some flu, everyone gets it once in a while."

"But I am worried Kris. I hate seeing her sick, and there's nothing I can do to help her."

"You're helping her a lot by comforting her, and you know that. She'll feel better within a few days."

Kelly nodded tiredly, and gave Kris a small smile as she sat down by the table. Kelly picked in the food, and Kris observed her as she did, knowing she had to change subject to get Kelly's mind off Ella for a minute. Kris did care about Ella too, she had become closer to Ella than anyone else of the others, she was more like an extra mum instead of an aunt. But she knew everyone get sick sometimes, and Kelly was going to get insane if she kept thinking about it all the time, thinking it was bigger than it probably was.

"Charlie called shortly after you left, we might have a case starting soon, maybe end of the week."

Kelly looked up, trying her best to put on a smile.

"What's it about?"

"The clients are a couple who runs a taxi company and someone's trying to drive them out of the business, or something like that."

Kelly sighed.

"Usual dangerous stuff."

Kris observed her for a second, and then kept eating.

"You're just as fed up with this as I am, right?"

"I've been doing it for 5 years. I think it's time to back down. And with our reputation and experience, I feel I can do pretty much anything in this business. That is if I want to keep going in this business. I'm terrified something's going to happen to me and Ella will go straight back to the orphanage."

"That's not gonna happen Kelly."

"Who know? People try to kill us all the time."

"Kelly. You're not going to get killed. But, if anything ever would happen, I would do anything I can to make sure Ella stays with me."

"Would you take care of her if anything happened to me?"

"Of course."

"We should put that in writing."

"You mean a will?"

"Yes."

"Sure." Kris said, sharing a smile with Kelly. "Anyway, changing subject again. I've gotten a job offer and I've decided to take it."

Kelly dropped her fork with food, and it landed with on the plate. Kelly's eyes were staring at Kris, who was biting her lower lip.

"What?"

"I told you I want out."

"Yeah, but… what's the job?"

"Profiler at FBI."

"You're going to Quantico?"

Kris nodded.

"Yeah. I have four months left in the agency though."

Kelly sighed, picking up her fork again. Then she put it back on the plate, looking at Kris again.

"You can't leave! And not just that, you're not just leaving the agency, you're leaving California? For Virginia? That's like two hundred thousands miles away!"

"No, Kelly, it's just 2300 miles or something like that."

"Same thing." Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry Kris, I'm really happy for you! But I'll miss you! Ella will miss you! We will all miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll stay in touch, I promise. I wouldn't let you forget me."

"Like I ever could." Kelly smiled.

Kris smiled.

"But we still have several months before I leave."

"Have you talked to the others?"

"No, well, Jill and Charlie know of course, but then I wanted to talk to you."

"Thank you for that." Kelly said, grateful that Kris wanted her to know before she made it official.


	3. Kris Munroe

**Thanks for the reviews guys, brightens up the gray rainy days :D And since you're reviewing - I'll be uploading ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 3.**

Kris hung up the phone, sighing. It was the second time she'd tried to call Jill today, without having any luck of finding her. She had flown back to her apartment in Le Mans which she still had after they'd been to Italy. That was two weeks ago, and Kris' hadn't been able to reach Jill for three days now. She shook if off, probably Jill just had a lot to do. She was talking about a new car that John had been given, and she was also talking about training and qualifying to Belgium's GP. Kris sighed again before crawling down into her bed. After worrying a few hours, she fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kris woke up early from the phone. She rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kris? Hi! It's Andrea."

"Who?"

"Andrea Gordon, Jill's coworker."

"Oh, hi."

"I heard your messages on her answering machine, I'm here to pick up some clothes for Jill, and I just wanted to call you back to let you know what's going on."

Kris sat up straight in the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, she's okay, she just got a really high fever and had some really bad stomach cramps so we took her to the hospital a few days ago, and she's still there, but she's being released today."

"What happened? What was wrong?"

"She'd gotten some bacterial illness called typhoid fever from that dirty water she drank when she was kidnapped in Italy. But don't worry, I'm just about to bring her home and I'll tell her to call you."

"Please do. Thank you for calling Andrea."

"Not a problem. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Yeah, you did, but it's fine, I'm happy you called."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Kris. Bye!"

"Bye." Kris said as she hung up the phone.

Kris rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower. She stood there for a long time, drowning her thoughts in the hot water. She stood in the shower for a long time before getting out, eating some breakfast and heading to the office. It was still very early and she was alone in the office when she came in. She sighed and sank down into Bosley's chair, putting her feet on the desk. Oh, how she loved this office. There had been so much going on here, this room was filled of so many emotions. She had been crying here, she'd been worried, sad, upset, angry, but on the other hand, she'd been happy, laughing, joking and a lot of teasing. She remembered the first time she'd walked in through that office door. She'd been so nervous, she hadn't even heard Kelly and Sabrina arguing loudly with Bosley, but she'd been about it later told later.

* * *

  
"_Bosley, it's up to you to talk to Charlie!" Sabrina demanded as she and Kelly were frantically running around the desk, mad and upset that Bosley had told them that someone would come and replace Jill._

"_We don't want her and we don't need her." Kelly agreed._

"_It's nothing personal it's just that we do…" Sabrina said, being cut off as she and Kelly met behind Bosley's chair, again. "We don't need anybody."_

"_That's right, whoever it is."_

"_Now look, nobody can take Jill's place with us. Nobody!"_

"_Besides, she'll be back before you know it."_

"_Right!"_

"_Charlie knows what he's doing." Bosley spoke for the first time since the angels began arguing, keeping calm._

"_Oh sure. Like the time he sent us to Nova Scotia to find Mrs. Carpenter's killer."_

"_Oh, that was a cute one." Sabrina agreed._

"_Uh-huh and the killer was managing a banana plantation in Honduras."_

"You got him didn't you?" Bosley smiled.

"_We were there so long the guy had to come home for Christmas."_

"Come on John." Sabrina pressed. "Who… is… it?"

"_Trust Charlie." Bosley simply answered._

_Both Kelly and Sabrina sighed, giving Bosley evil looks._

"_I don't know who's more irritating sometimes, you or that mythical boss of ours!" Kelly snapped._

_They were cut of by the buzzing of the phone, followed by Bosley answering, telling the secretary to `send her in´._

"_Oh ye, of little faith." Bosley smiled._

"_Maybe we will work with her, and maybe we won't." Sabrina threatened._

"_Did you hear that?" Kelly added, before both of them turning towards the door as it opened._

"_Hi!" The young blonde said as she roared into the office. "Well, here I am!" _

_Her huge smile disappeared when she saw the strange looks in Sabrina and Kelly's faces._

"_It's me!"_

"_Who?" Kelly asked confused._

"Kris. Kris Munroe."

"_As in Kris Munroe – Jill Munroe's younger sister with pigtails and braces?" Sabrina said as she and Kelly realized who were standing in front of them. They hadn't seen this youngster since Jill graduated from the Police Academy._

"You've got it!" 

"_Bosley, you didn't tell us! I can't believe it!" Kelly said, rushing to hug Kris._

"_Ooh, how are you?" Kris asked as she hugged Kris and then Sabrina._

"_Kris!" Sabrina said, embracing her hug._

"_Why didn't Jill tell us?" Sabrina asked._

"_Oh, Jill sends her love. She's in Spain right now, practicing for a big race. She wants to be the first woman to win Le Mans."_

"_She'll do it, she'll do it!" Sabrina laughed._

"_Hey, I thought Jill was sending you through collage?"_

"Oh she was!"

"_Well you must be a teacher by now?"_

"No not exactly."

"Not exactly what?"

"_Well, while Jill thought I was going to collage I was actually going to the police academy. In San Francisco."_

"_Police academy? Police academy? Police academy!"_

"_Bosley, you didn't tell us!"_

"_Perfect!" Both Sabrina and Kelly laughed, pulling Kris to the couches, the argument earlier was already forgotten.*_

_

* * *

_

Then she'd just been there for a few hours before they were all sent off to Hawaii. Kris could today laugh at the thought of herself saying "I can't believe it. Charlie's been kidnapped and I haven't even seen him yet." Kelly had given her an amused look, answering with "So what else is new?" They had been laughing at that later, especially Jill had been laughing. She hadn't told Kris that they'd never met Charlie, and when Kris said that Charlie had hired her, Jill had left out that detail on purpose. Of course. Kris smiled as she leaned back. She was going to miss this office, definitely.

The phone interrupted her thoughts, and she clicked on the speaker with her heal.

"Townsend Agency."

"Hi Kris, it's Kelly."

"Good morning."

"Not very."

"Ella's still sick?"

"Yeah, she's been vomiting the entire night."

"Aw, I'm sorry Kelly. You stay home today and take care of her."

"I planned to, that's why I called."

"Want me to drop by tonight?"

"Don't mind if you do. Why don't you come by for dinner?"

"Sure."

"I didn't expect anyone to pick up by the way, I thought I'd leave a message."

"I'm early, I thought I could just as well sit here as sitting home when I was awake anyway."

"Why the early morning?"

"Got a phone called from Andrea, Jill's coworker you know. Jill's evidently sick too, she's been hospitalized for a few days, but she'd be released today."

"What happened?"

"She'd gotten some bacterial illness from that disgusting water in the basement, remember she told us that she drank it so she didn't die from dehydration?"

"Yeah, I remember her telling us that. Aw, poor Jill. Glad to hear she's doing better anyway."

"Yeah. Andrea was going to have Jill call me later."

"Good, call me when you've talked to her, okay?"

"Promise."

"Good. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Absolutely, bye."

"Bye."

Kris clicked off the speaker with her heal again, closed her eyes. Jill's sick. Ella's sick. Kelly's worried. What a morning.

* * *

  
About 45 minutes later Bosley and Julie came into the office.

"Look, someone who's in time." Bosley smiled.

Kris looked up, smiling to Bosley, rolling her eyes.

"Is Kelly coming in?" Julie asked, getting some coffee that Kris made.

"Nope, Ella's been up sick all night."

"Okay." Bosley and Julie nodded, sitting down in the couches. Kris moved over to the couches too, sitting down next to Bosley. Bosley observed Kris, then putting one arm around her shoulders.

"What's on you mind Angel?"

"I'm just tired of this."

"I know, bookwork is boring but we're almost finished with these files."

"I didn't mean the bookwork, I meant this work in general."

"You want out?" Julie asked, and Kris nodded.

"I've gotten a job offer from the FBI. As a profiler."

"You think about saying yes to it?"

Kris looked up at Bosley, feeling a bit guilty for not telling them earlier.

"I've already did. I'll work four more months, and then I'll move to the east coast."

"But… What? You're leaving the agency?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah. It's time."

* * *

*** Angels in Paradise part 1**


	4. Even more symptoms

**Chapter 4. **

Kris, Bosley and Julie spent the day finishing up the last parts of the bookwork. Kris was working on one of the Hawaii-cases when the phone rang.

"I can take it." Kris offered, rising to her feet, sitting down in front of the desk.

"Townsend Agency."

"Hi sister!"

Kris smiled when she heard Jill's voice on the other end.

"Jill, hi, how are you, are you okay?"

"Slow down, don't worry. I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"What happened?"

"I got typhoid fever, but don't worry, the worst of it is gone and I've gotten medications. A few days rest and I'm fine. I knew that water was going to make me sick!"

"Yeah, it's not the cleanest. But you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, really. I did get a high fever, around 104, and real bad stomach cramps, so Andrea and Justin brought me to the hospital. But it only took an hour or so before it got better, and I feel fine. Please don't worry, and I'm sorry for not calling you, I haven't had a phone in my room."

"It's okay. I just got worried when I tried to call you and no one answered."

"I can understand that. But don't worry. I'm back in my apartment. And Justin just came into my room here with food… Oh. Kris, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, love you!"

And with that she hung up the phone. Kris knew that when food was being brought in, Jill had to concentrate on that. Kris smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to Bosley and Julie, who were looking confused, they only heard Kris' end of the conversation. Kris explained everything quickly to them.

* * *

After work, Kris drove her cobra to Kelly's place, parking outside. She knocked the door so she didn't wake Ella up in case she was asleep, and Kelly opened up a minute later.

"Hey." Kelly smiled, letting Kris into the house.

"Hi! I brought food… Oh gosh Kelly. Have you gotten any sleep?" Kris asked concerned as she watched her friend.

Kelly shook her head, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Please, Kelly, go to bed."

"But I don't want Ella to be alone when she's sick."

"Well, I'm here now. Go get a few hours of sleep. Please. You'll collapse soon."

Kelly agreed, she did feel very tired.

"Okay. But you wake me up the minute I'm needed, deal?"

"Deal. Now get to bed."

Kelly gave Kris a hug before disappearing into the bedroom. Kris looked into Ella's room, noticing she was still sound asleep. Kris noticed how pale the little girl was, but didn't find that weird considering she's been sick all day and night. Kris sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting the take away chicken she'd bought on the way into the refrigerator, and then made some tea for herself. Later she continued into the living room, pulling out a book from the shelf.

* * *

  
It was about four hours later, shortly after 9 pm, when Kris woke up by the sound of someone being sick. She put away the book, and hurried into Ella's room. Ella wasn't even leaning out of the bed, she was way too tired. Kris grabbed Ella, helping her to lean over the bucket, holding away her hair.

"Mum?" Ella whispered. Kris had never heard the little girl sound so vulnerable in her life.

"No, honey, it's Kris." Kris said, stroking Ella's hair.

"Turn… off… lights…"

Kris nodded, and went to turn off the lights before falling back to Ella's side. Kris could see how quickly Ella relaxed when the lights got turned off, the bright lights probably didn't help her headache much.

"Here, drink some water honey." Kris said, helping the girl to sit up and have a few sips from the water. Ella spit in the bucket, and Kris then helped her to lie down, facing away from the pillows that were not looking so nice anymore. Kris searched Ella's drawers and found a nightgown, and then helped Ella to change into it.

"Where's mum?" Ella asked tiredly.

"Sleeping for a little while. Do you want me to get her?"

Ella silently shook her head.

"No, you're… here." She said, making an effort to smile.

"So do you. Come here, let's get you to another bed." Kris said.

Ella reached out her hands, getting a hold around Kris neck as Kris carried her into the guestroom. She put Ella down in the bed, noticing the girl had fallen asleep on the way over there. She went back into the room to get the bucket, but cleaned it in the bathroom before putting it next to Ella. She then walked back into Ella's room, pulling away the sheets, taking them into Kelly's laundry-room. She then checked on the girl, who was still asleep, before she got back to her book.

* * *

  
Another hour later, Kris was in the most suspense part of the book when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up out of the couch, being prepared to meet her killer. Kelly looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God. I thought it was the axe-murderer."

"Where's Ella?" Kelly just asked, worried.

"Guestroom." Kris smiled, trying to calm her breaths.

"Why?" Kelly asked, walking over to the guestroom and poked her head in. After making sure her daughter was still asleep she turned back to Kris for an answer.

"She got sick in the bed. The sheets are by the laundry machine."

"Oh. Thanks Kris."

"Not a problem. Are you hungry?" Kris asked, putting her head to her side.

Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, a little."

"Come on, I brought chicken."

Kelly smiled and followed Kris into the kitchen, and they grabbed the white boxes from the fridge.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kris asked, and Kelly nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

* * *

  
Around 11 pm, Kris and Kelly were still in the kitchen talking, and they suddenly heard Ella go to the bathroom. Kelly immediately rose to her feet and knocked the door.

"Ellie, are you alright?"

"I need to pee."

Kelly smiled.

"Call if you need me."

Kelly went back to Kris and sat back down in her chair. Almost ten minutes later Kelly stopped listening to Kris who was talking about something she'd read in the paper.

"Has Ella returned from the bathroom yet?" Kelly said, interrupting Kris in a sentence. Kris sat up straight.

"No…"

Kelly gave Kris a worried look, and hurried to the bathroom. She opened the door and panted. She stood still for a second, taking the scene in before she hurried into the bathroom. Kris followed Kelly, and she too froze in the door.

"Oh my God!"

"Kris, can you call an ambulance, please?" Kelly said as she knelt besides her girl, tears streaming from her eyes as she pulled Ella up in her lap.

Kris nodded without a word and ran out.

"Ella? Ella, honey, can you hear me? Mommy's here, it's gonna be okay."

There was no reaction from the unconscious girl. When Kelly had walked in, Ella had been lying on her back on the floor, shaking from seizures.

When Kris came back into the room, she knelt besides Kelly, who still had Ella in her arms. Ella had stopped shaking, and Kelly was rocking her back and forth, talking to her, without getting anything back.

"Kelly, she will be okay. The ambulance is on its way."

Kelly looked up at Kris, and Kris felt like the world was falling apart when she saw Kelly's eyes. The fear and panic in Kelly's eyes made Kris feel sick.

"Kris, it was just the flu! You don't get this sick from the flu!"

"Don't worry, they'll help her at the hospital. She will be okay."

Kelly didn't answer, she just buried her face in Ella's brown curls.


	5. Hospital

**Chapter 5.**

Minutes later, they heard someone open the front door.

"Hallo?! Paramedics!"

"I'll show them here." Kris said, and disappeared out of the bathroom, to reenter with two male paramedics a second later.

"Miss? I need you to put her down so we can help her, please."

Kelly didn't even seem to notice the two men.

"Miss?"

Kris hurried up to Kelly, so she was sitting in front of her. She put her hands on Kelly's hands.

"Kelly. You need to put her down. She will be okay, but you have to let them work."

Kelly looked up, and looked from Kris to the paramedics, suddenly realizing what was going on. She nodded slowly, and carefully put Ella down on the floor, rising to her feet to move out of the way. Kris stood besides Kelly, taking her hand with hers. Kelly pulled down the cover on the toilet and sat down, still holding Kris' hand.

"What's her name?"

"Ella."

"What happened?" One of the men asked.

"She had the flu." Kelly whispered, tugging her shoulders. "At least I thought so. She's been sick for about three days, some vomiting, fever's been around 102. Now we heard her go here and when I went to check her she… she was having seizures…"

Kelly whispered the last part, putting her hand to her face as she begun crying more. Kris pulled closer to her, comforting her. The guys nodded, and in the same time as they begun taking her vitals, Ella's eyes popped open.

"Hey Ella, can you hear me?" One of the men asked.

Ella looked around in panic, searching for a familiar face. Kelly threw herself down on the floor, landing besides Ella's head.

"Honey, it's okay, mommy's here."

"Mum." Ella whispered as Kelly stroke her hair.

"I'm here. Don't worry, you're going to feel better soon, okay?"

Ella nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"Are you in any pain Ella?" One of the guys asked.

"My head hurts." She whispered.

The guy nodded, before moving closer to her.

"Ella, I'm gonna feel your neck, okay? You tell me immediately if you feel any type of pain, okay?"

"Okay." Ella whispered, tightening her grip of Kelly's hand.

The guys put his hands behind Ella's neck, and carefully probed it, finding it very stiff. He put one hand behind her head, and carefully lifted the head forwards. He just lifted it a few inches before Ella cried out in pain.

"OOOW!"

The guy immediately put her head back to the floor. He looked over at his partner, who nodded.

"Let's bring her in."

"What's wrong with her?" Kris asked, who was now standing behind Kelly with both her hands on Kelly's shoulders.

"It looks like meningitis, but we'll take her down to the hospital and let them decide on that."

"Okay." Both Kris and Kelly nodded, eyes focus on Ella.

One of the guys pulled the stretcher closer to them, both of the paramedics then moved Ella over to the stretcher. They put her in a blanket and secured her, and then got her out of the house, into the ambulance. Kelly held Ella's hand all the way, sitting down next to her in the ambulance.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?" Kelly said, leaning closer to her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to take you to the hospital so they can make you feel better."

"What are they going to do to me?"

"I'm not sure honey, but don't worry, I'm besides you all the time. You'll feel better soon. Just close your eyes and try to relax, okay. I'm here."

* * *

Kris had taken her car, and she was following the ambulance, talking to Bosley in the phone.

"What's up Kris?"

"Ella's sick."

"I know, she has the flu."

"No, I mean she's really sick. She passed out and had seizures. The paramedics think she has meningitis."

"Oh no... Where are you now?"

"I'm following the ambulance, you should come. I think Kelly needs our support."

"I'll call Julie and we're right behind you."

* * *

  
At the hospital, they carefully loaded the scared child out of the ambulance, and took her into one of the trauma rooms. Since Ella was so scared, they allowed Kelly to follow her inside. Kelly was very grateful, and she stayed as calm as she could get by Ella's head. Ella turned her head away and began crying when the bright lights in the room hit her face, making her headache worse. One of the nurses quickly dimmed them a little, while the doctors put IVs in the girl's hands, giving her antibiotics and cool saline to bring the fever down.

"Is she on any medications?" The doctors asked Kelly as they came into the room.

"No." Kelly answered.

"Is she allergic to any medications?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. Have you noticed any rash or red spots on her body?"

Kelly shook her head.

"No, I nothing like that."

"Have you noticed if she's been having pain in the legs, or trouble walking?"

Kelly shook her head `no´ again, and the doctor smiled.

"Good."

Kelly gave the doctor a short smile, before going back to comfort her daughter. The nurses helped Ella to change clothes into a hospital gown, and the doctors made sure there was no sign of sepsis, and they were all relieved when they didn't find any.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, the pace in the room began to slow down, and the doctor pulled off his gloves as he faced Kelly.

"We're going to run some tests, and we'll prepare her for a LP within an hour or so. The nurses here will take her to another room where she can rest a little."

"LP?"

"Lumbar puncture. Spinal tap."

Kelly winced and the doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, they are very painful, but we have to do it."

Kelly nodded, and looked down at the girl on the gurney.

"Yeah. Well, whatever makes her better." Kelly said, giving the doctor a short smile.

"She will be okay, don't worry. We've all ready put her on antibiotics, she'll feel better within a few hours all ready if everything goes as planned."

"Thank you." Kelly smiled, brushing off her tears.

The doctor smiled and the nurses took a hold of the gurney, taking Ella out into the hallway, and then into another room. She was able to climb over to another bed by herself, the nurses making sure the IVs and other things were in place.

"So, she's settled. We'll be back within an hour or so to prepare her."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'm going to turn off the lights, it will help to take her headache away."

Kelly nodded and she sat down next to Ella, in the same time as the nurse turned off the lights and left the room. Kelly gently stroke Ella's hair, noticing that she still was very worm. Kelly walked over to the sink and found some towels, and she soaked one of them in cool water, squeezing the water out of the towel and then walked back to Ella's side, gently wiping her forehead.

"Mum?" Ella whispered, and turned her head towards Kelly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"If I go to sleep, will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. I'm here all the time. I promise." Kelly said, placing the moist towel on Ella's forehead.

Ella smiled, and then closed her eyes, and shifted slightly, until she got comfortable. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. Kelly sat down in the chair, holding Ella's hand, careful not to touch the IV. In the same time, the door opened slightly, and Kris' head popped in.

"Hey, can we come in?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but be quiet. She just fell asleep." Kelly whispered back, tired smile on her face.

Kris walked in, followed by Bosley and Julie. Kris walked up to Kelly and put her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"How is she?" Kris whispered.

"Exhausted. They think she has meningitis… They wanted her to rest for a while, then they'll do a lumbar puncture…"

The trio winced slightly, and sat down in the chairs, surrounding Ella, turning her attention to her. Kris looked from Ella to Kelly, watching her brush away some tears.

"Kelly." Kris whispered, and Kelly slowly turned towards Kris. "She will be okay. Now she's here and they're taking care of her."

Kelly smiled tiredly, and brushed away some more tears.

"Thanks for being here."

"Of course. She means a lot to us too Kelly." Bosley smiled.

"I need her. How can someone mean so much? How can you love someone so much that your heart hurts?"

"I don't know honey, but some people have big places in one's heart. But don't worry. Ella will be okay."

Kelly smiled gratefully to Kris.

"Thank you."


	6. Painful treatment

**lol, guys - I juuust realized something! A lightbulb just popped up above my head! I said Kris is moving to work in Virginia - right? :P BUT - the FBI headquarters in Washington, - aren't they located in Maryland? xD I just sat thinking about it, but I seem to recall that the ****J. Edgar Hoover Building** **is located on Pennsylvania Avenue, and that has to be in Maryland, 'cause the white house is in Maryland? _OR?_ Please correct me if I'm wrong now! x'D**

**And by the way, just so you know, I hated to write this chapter, 'cause I've done several LP's myself and for you who hasn't done it - it hurts! So I literally made myself wince while writing this. Lol. **

**And note that the "prayer" is Celine Dion's song "a mother's prayer".  
****Okay. On with the chapter xD **

**

* * *

  
Chapter 6. **

About two hours later, Ella was on the table in one of the examination rooms, together with Kelly and Kris, a doctor and two nurses. They had been in Ella's room about an hour earlier, giving Ella some sedative and local painkilling in her back. They had also done a CT scan earlier to make sure there was nothing else that had caused the seizures. Now, Ella was lying in fetal position in the bed, Kelly and Kris placed in front of her face to keep her distracted. Kelly was holding both of her hands, and Kris had her hand placed on Ella's shoulder.

"Are you ready to start Ella?" The doctor asked gently, and Ella nodded.

Seconds later, she closed her eyes and gasped in pain as the doctor inserted the needle between the vertebras, into the spinal cord where the cerebrospinal fluid is located. Kelly leaned her head forward, putting her forehead towards Ella's.

"You're doing great honey, just hang on, okay?"

Ella nodded slightly, eyes still closed in pain, squeezing Kelly's hands hard.

"Try to get her attention away, maybe make her sing or tell a rhyme or something like that." The nurse suggested, feeling bad for the girl.

Kelly thought for a second, her mind was so lost so she couldn't even think of a song. But that's why she had Kris besides her. She looked up and met Kris' eyes, and Kris smiled, before turning to Ella.

"Honey? Ella, open your eyes and look at me."

Ella slowly did as she was told, and she met Kris' eyes.

"You remember the prayer your mum always hums before you go to sleep?"

Ella slowly nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Kelly looked from her daughter towards Kris.

"How do you know about that?"

"Ella once told me that right before she falls asleep, she always hears you whisper it. And she asked me to sing it too when I've been watching her."

Kelly felt a bit embarrassed, she was not a high believer in greater powers, but when it came to her daughter, it couldn't hurt to send a little prayer now and then, right? The nuns had said that prayer before Kelly went to sleep when she was younger and still lived in the orphanage, and it had stuck in her head.

"Do you remember it Ella?" Kelly asked, Kelly still holding both of Ella's hands, which Ella held to her face.

Ella nodded carefully.

"Wanna sing it with us?" Kris offered.

Ella nodded slowly, and trembling, she began to more whisper the song than sing it, one word at the time. She didn't really manage to sing it, but at least she got her attention away from the pain. Kris and Kelly joined in and helped her remember the lyric.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes and watch her where she goes. And help her to be wise, help me to let go. Every mother's prayer, every child knows. Lead her to a place; guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe. I pray she finds your light and holds it in her heart. As darkness falls each night, remind her where you are. Every mother's prayer, every child knows. Need to find a place, guide her to a place, and give her faith so she'll be safe."_

By the time Ella finished the song, the doctor had already removed the needle from her back. Kelly leaned forward and kissed Ella's forehead.

"You're a good girl sweetie."

Ella smiled weakly at her mother.

"She needs to lie still for a while, the fluid can drip a little. We'll be back in half an hour." The nurse smiled.

Kelly gave her a grateful smile, before turning her head to Ella.

"Close your eyes honey and try to get some rest. Okay?"

Ella nodded, and did as told. She was so tired from the fever and the procedure, and of course the fact that it was past midnight, so she fell asleep within a few minutes. Kelly and Kris leaned back into their chairs, Kris took Kelly's hand.

"There, worst part is over." Kris smiled.

"Kris, thank you so much for being here. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't worry about it Kelly, I don't want to be anywhere else. She means so much for me too."

Kelly smiled, and the two women shared a hug.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Kelly nodded, and Kris patted her shoulder before walking out into the hallway to find a coffee machine. She found one and began to order some coffee when Bosley and Julie suddenly were by her side.

"Kris, how are they?"

"Ella's resting, she did very well."

"How's Kelly holding up?"

"She's scared, she's worried. But she's happy that the worst part is over."

"So what now?"

"Antibiotic treatment for a while, and the doctor said that she'll feel better within just a few hours after they've begun the treatment, which they did immediately after we got here."

"After effects?

"Some headache, dizziness, trouble to concentrate, she'll be tired… But she'll be okay."

"Good."

Kris grabbed the two cups of coffee.

"I'm gonna get back in there. They'll move her back to her room about half an hour or so."

"Okay. We'll stay here."

Kris smiled and kissed Bosley's cheek before returning into the room. Ella was still asleep, and Kelly was watching her carefully, watching her chest go up and down, watching her lips twitching slightly as she was sleeping. Kris stood in the door for a second, observing Kelly who was leaning back in the chair, biting her nails. Kris thought that Kelly was not a nailbiter, except when she was really nervous. She felt so sorry for Kelly, having to watch her daughter go through this, and she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Kelly?" Kris said, as she slowly walked up to her. Kelly flinched and turned towards Kris, then sighed and took the coffee.

"Thank you Kris."

Kris smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Kelly?"

"Yes?" Kelly answered, without removing her eyes from Ella.

"You couldn't have known it was this bad. Neither one of us knew."

Kelly quickly turned her head towards Kris, surprised by the fact that Kris evidently was able to read minds.

"I should have brought her down earlier."

"No, it looked just like the flu, and if she'd gotten here with those symptoms, she'd be sitting out in the waiting area for 10 hours and then be sent home with some penicillin, like the rest of the kids out there."

"But I should have known that it was something else."

"Kelly, stop it. Stop blaming yourself, that's not going to help Ella." Kris said sharply, but immediately lowering her voice, not wanting to wake Ella up.

"It's hard Kris."

"I know honey, I know."

Kelly sighed, turning her head back towards Ella. Kris kept observing Kelly, watching her yawn and watching how her eyelids closed from time to time, to be opened by Kelly shaking her head, forcing them up.

"You look so tired Kelly. I know I forced you to sleep earlier, but you slept for what, four hours?"

"I don't know, something like that."

"When they've moved her back to her room, you should lie down in the other bed and get some sleep. I will stay by her side in case she wakes up, and if you're needed I'll wake you up immediately. Okay? Then we'll shift within a few hours, and you can sit up the rest of the night."

Kelly looked at Kris, then turned towards Ella and put her head to her side.

"Okay. Deal."

* * *

Kris was sitting, reading her book when she noticed Ella moving in the bed. Kris looked up at the girl, in the same time as she opened her eyes.

"Mum?" Ella whispered, looking around confused, trying to remember where she was.

"Hi Ellie." Kris said, leaning forward to the young girl.

"Where am I Aunt Kris?"

"You're at a hospital, remember?"

Ella was quiet for a second before she nodded.

"Yeah… Where's mum?"

"She's in the bed over there; she is just sleeping for a minute."

Ella looked to the other bed in the room, where Kelly had laid down about half an hour ago, trying to get some well needed sleep.

"Is mum sick too? Did I make her sick?"

"No, no, no, no, honey, she's not sick. She's just tired."

Ella nodded slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Kris asked, carefully putting her hand towards Ella's forehead, and felt relieved when she noticed it was back to normal heat.

"Better." Ella smiled.

"That's good. Can I get you anything? Something to eat?"

Ella shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Do you want some water? It's good to drink a little."

Ella nodded, and Kris grabbed the glass and helped her drink a few mouths, in the same time as a nurse came into the room.

"Hello there. How's our little patient doing?"

Ella smiled to the nurse.

"I feel better."

"I'm glad. I'm just going to take you temperature, okay?"

Ella nodded and the nurse put the thermometer in her armpit. The nurse checked her vitals while they waited for the thermometer, and when it beeped, the nurse took it and smiled.

"Fever's almost gone."

Kris smiled widely, and so did Ella.

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is. We'll keep her for observation and treatment for a while, and we need to see the plates from the CT before you can bring her home. We'll make sure before we release her that there's no problem with the antibiotics, I mean, we can't send her home if we can't make sure she can take pills. But we'll deal with that later. Today you just rest and wait for the plates." The nurse smiled, looking from Kris to Ella.

"Great." Kris smiled. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Almost 4 am. The day shift will take over within an hour, so I'm making my final rounds. And by the time they start, they will ask you to leave, I'm sorry. We bent the rules a little for you since we've got a call from Mr Townsend, but letting you be here the first night is pretty much all we can let you, I'm sorry. Her mother is allowed to stay tough."

"No, I understand, it's okay. Thank you by the way." Kris smiled gratefully, and the nurse jotted some things down in the journal before she left the room. Kris looked over at Ella, and Ella smiled widely when she met Kris' face. Kris moved over to the bed and Ella lay down in her lap.

"You really scared us there kiddo, especially your mum."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. We're just happy you're okay. Do you remember what happened in the bathroom?"

"I had used the toilet and I was washing my hands… and then it felt like everything was spinning, and then I was on the floor and mommy was crying next to me."

Kris nodded and strokes the girl's hair.

"You've been a brave girl honey, you really have. I'm so proud of you."

Ella looked up at Kris, and smiled. In the same time, Kelly woke up, and she looked over at them. When she noticed Ella lying down in Kris' lap, she instantly got worried and hurried over to the bed.

"Ella, you okay?" She asked worried as she approached the bed, and she turned her face to Kris. Kris could feel Kelly's eyes pierce her brain; she could feel the anger coming out of her friend. She knew what Kelly was going to ask her.

"I didn't wake you because she's fine."

Kelly looked at Kris, and then towards her daughter, who now was sitting up, and she stretched out her arms towards Kelly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you mum."

Kelly felt instant relief as she embraced Ella's hug.

"Oh, honey, it's okay."

Kelly then let go of Ella and sat down next to her, so Ella was sitting in the middle of Kris and Kelly.

"You feel better honey?" Kelly asked, and she too put her hand on Ella's forehead.

"Yeah."

"A nurse was here just a few minutes ago, and her fever is pretty much gone. She said she'll release her within a few days if everything's okay with vitals and medications. And I have to be out of here by an hour, but you're allowed to stay, the dayshift will take over soon. Do you want me to go to your place and get you some things, some change of clothes?"

"Please, that would be so nice."

Kris smiled. "Anything for the two of you, you know that."

Kelly leaned forward and gave Kris a close hug. Ella giggled as she got stuck between the two of them. Kris and Kelly let go of each other and smiled at Ella.

"Well, then I'm out of here. I'll be back within a while with your things."

"Thanks Kris."

Kris smiled and then left the room, leaving Kelly and Ella alone in the bed.

"Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"I was scared too."

Kelly looked down at her girl, and Ella met her eyes.

"I know honey. It was quite scary for a while there, but the though part is over now, now it's all about getting you better, making sure you're resting a lot, and eat and drink normally."

Ella nodded, but kept looking at her mother with big eyes.

"What's on your mind honey?"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, honey, I know you didn't mean to." Kelly said, pulling her daughter into her lap.

Ella sat down in Kelly's lap, leaning against her chest as Kelly put her arms around her.


	7. Kelly Garrett

**Chapter 7.**

Kelly sat back in the chair again. Ella had fallen asleep again, a few hours ago. Kris had stopped by, leaving her some of Ella and Kelly's clothes and other things that they might need. The dayshift nurses had been in by 6 am, and a doctor had been in a little while ago checking on Ella, telling Kelly that all test results had come back, and she definitely had meningitis, bacterial. But she had responded well to the antibiotics and he was sure she would make a full recovery. The doctors had forced both Kris and Kelly to get shots with antibiotics too, just in case. Since Ella had bacterial meningitis, and not caused by a virus, she would have to stay for a few extra days so they could keep giving her antibiotics straight through the IV. The CT-plats had returned without anything weird on them, letting Kelly exhale a little more. And now Ella was peacefully sleeping, and Kelly couldn't help but to look at her. She was still lying on her side, not wanting to roll over on her sore back. She was so beautiful, her little child. Kelly smiled as she thought back to her conversations with Ella that had taken place when they gang had come home from Italy. Kelly and Kris had gone to Sabrina's to pick up Ella.

* * *

Seconds after Kelly had rang the bell, the door opened and Ella was suddenly in her arms.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Ella!" Kelly said as she hugged her daughter.

Ella then released herself from her mom's arms and hugged Kris, before running into the house. Kelly and Kris followed her, in to the living room where Sabrina was sitting in the couch, breastfeeding Lucas.

"Hey guys! Welcome home!"

"Hi Bri." They both smiled, sitting down in the couches.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, it's okay."

"How's Jill?"

"She's fine." Kris smiled. "She went back to her apartment in Le Mans. She sends her love."

"Thanks. I'm glad she's okay."

"So are we." Kelly smiled, looking from Sabrina to Kris.

"What happened anyway?"

"A terrorist organization called the Red Circle wanted a man dead, and the police asked us to help out after we witnessed another man being killed by them. Anyway, they kidnapped Jill and took her as hostage and said that if we tried to stop their planned murder, they would kill Jill instead. But you know, we can't just let them shot anyone so we decided that we'd arrest them instead and then have them tell us where Jill was being held. But things got out of hand at the airport and all three of them died." Kelly explained, summing everything up.

"Then I found one of the men's ex-wife and she told me his addresses, and Jill was in the basement in one of them." Kris added, leaving out the fact that she's left to another town by herself without informing the others.

Sabrina nodded, putting Lucas up towards her shoulder, and he let out a loud burp with made them all giggle. Suddenly a pair of brown eyes popped up behind the couch.

"Mommy! Isn't he adorable?" Ella said, and all the three angels begun laughing.

"Yes, Ella he is." Kelly said, putting her head to her side, as Ella ran up to her and landed in her lap. She looked at Kelly with big eyes and a wide smile in her face.

"No Ella."

"Why not? I want a baby brother or a baby sister to play with!"

Kris and Sabrina laughed as Kelly sent them a look, her eyes screaming "help me!". Kris smiled teasingly back to Kelly, putting her head to the side, her eyes saying "she's YOUR daughter".

Kelly looked back at Ella, who was now frowning, staring at her mother.

"Ella, there's a little more to it than just get a baby." Kelly said, knowing very very well that Ella would not let go that easily.

"It wasn't hard to get me, was it?"

Kelly opened her mouth, but closed it again. She repeated the procedure, and it made Kris and Sabrina laugh even more.

"You look like a fish!" Kris laughed, bursting out in tears.

Kelly sent her an evil look, before looking back at Ella.

"Drop it, okay? We're not going to have a baby."

Ella looked mad at her mother before jumping down, running into Sabrina's guest room and closed the door.

"Ella!" Kelly called after her. "We're supposed to go home!"

"I don't want to go with you! I'm staying here." Ella answered back.

"I can't wait until she's a teenager." Kris said, still laughing.

Kelly sent a pillow into her face, before rising to the feet, walking over to the room. Sabrina had no locks on her doors, so Kelly opened it up, managed to catch Ella who was trying to run away from her, grabbing her by her waist, tossing her over her shoulder. Ella was crying and screaming, but she knew very well that her mother was strong and she had nothing to say.

"Come on, let's get home. Come on Kris." Kelly said, passing the other two angels. "Thank you so much for everything Bri."

"Not a problem Kell."

"I'll see you later." Kelly smiled, turning around so Ella came with her face towards Sabrina.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Aunt Bri!" Ella smiled, and then the trio left the house.

Kelly put Ella in her seat in the back of the mustang; Ella didn't say a word to Kelly during the entire way home.  


* * *

Ella moved slightly in her bed, and the movement made Kelly come back. Kelly looked at the girl, happy to see that her skin that earlier had been so very pale was finally shifting back to her normal color. Kelly couldn't help but to think about how her life had changed the last years. It felt like it was yesterday that she graduated from the police academy. It felt like it was yesterday Jill, Sabrina and herself begun working for Charlie. It felt like it was yesterday that she signed the papers to become Ella's legal parent. But it was two years ago since Ella became her daughter, the five year old turned eight within a few months. That was insane in Kelly's book, how did time fly so fast?

* * *

Kelly realized she must have fallen asleep when she suddenly woke up by the sound of Ella crying. Kelly immediately moved over to the bed, stroking Ella's hair.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"My head hurts." Ella cried, looking her mum in the eyes.

Kelly strokes her hair once more.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going outside the room to tell the nurses, okay?"

Ella nodded slightly, and Kelly left the room, making her way to the nurse's desk.

"Hello Ms Garrett." One of the nurses smiled gently.

"Hi. My daughter has a headache, is it possible to give her something to reduce it?"

"Of course, I'll be right in."

"Thank you."

Kelly smiled towards the nurse and hurried back into Ella's room, sitting down next to her in the bed.

"Ellie, honey? The nurse is on her way in, okay?"

Ella nodded slightly, and Kelly strokes her hair slowly, in the same time as the nurse enters the room. She turns on one of the smaller lamps in the room so she could see what she was doing, without turning on all the lights, which would make Ella's headache increase. She gave Ella some painkillers through the IV, before leaving the room.

Kelly moved down to the chair, meeting Ella's eyes.

"Feel better?"

"A little." Ella said, making a yawn.

"Try to get some more sleep, it's good for you."

Ella nodded, and Kelly watched her daughter drift off to sleep again. Kelly couldn't stop thinking about how much Ella had been nagging her about getting a sibling since Lucas came to the world. Maybe it wasn't the worst idea in the world…


	8. Sisterly talk

**Chapter 8.**

Kris walked into her beach house while rubbing her eyes. This day had been a hell of a ride, and it didn't even have to do with their work. No crimes. No thieves or criminals. Instead, it was a quite common disease. And it was not only Ella that was sick. Jill was too, or had been at least. That had a little more to do with crimes, but still – it was the water that made her sick.

Kris walked past her phone, noticing a read light was blinking by the answering machine. She pressed play.

"You've got three new messages."

Kris sighed, remembering that Jill always called every evening. Kris had gone straight to Kelly's from work yesterday and then spent the entire night at the hospital. She definitely had missed Jill's calls. Kris' thoughts were underlined by Jill's voice that came out of the machine. "_Hi, it's me, tried to call. I'll try later. Love you!_" Kris sighed, knowing very well whom the other messages would be from. "_Hi, me again. You're not home yet? I didn't think you had a case? Call me._" And then the third message played, this also from Jill. "_Kris, why aren't you home yet? I've tried to call the office and the others too, no one's home? What's up? Are you guys alright? C-a-l-l me!_"

Kris sat down, grabbing the phone. It only took one ring tone before the phone was picked up.

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Kris! I've been so worried, why haven't you answered? I tried to call Bosley and the office and Kelly and I even tried to call Julie and Charlie didn't answer and…"

"Jill, calm down. I spent last evening with Kelly and then we were at the hospital all night, all of us. I don't know why Charlie didn't answer, but the rest of us have been there all night anyway. Bosley and Julie were asleep in the waiting room when I walked out of the room around an hour ago."

"Wait, Kelly's hurt?"

"No. Ella's sick."

"How sick?" Jill asked, and Kris could immediately hear the worry in her voice.

"Meningitis. But she's doing better, she's responded to the antibiotics and she's been so brave."

"Oh gosh, and here I lie complaining about a sore stomach, poor baby! You promise she's doing better?"

"Yes, Jill, she is. Her fever was almost gone when I left." Kris said, and she could hear Jill exhale in the other end of the phone.

"So how are you doing?" Kris asked.

"I'm better Kris, just having a headache and a really sore stomach. And you know what the worst part is?"

"What?" Kris said, feeling a bit worried.

"My stomach hurts so badly so my doctor told me very strictly not to eat any solid food. I mean… No food!"

"You're on fluid diet?" Kris asked.

"Yeah… for a week!"

"Oh Jill, it's just a week of your life." Kris said with a smile on her face.

"I know. Yesterday when Justin came in with food, I thought it was going to be something nice, and you know what it was? Soup! Tomatosoup! That's not fair!"

"Jill, be happy you're getting better, that disease could be fatal."

Kris could hear Jill sigh in the background.

"I now. I'm happy. But I'm hungry too."

"I'm sorry honey, just stick out, okay?"

"Mhm. Have you told the others about that FBI job by the way?"

"Yeah. It was hard, but yes. But Jill, I don't know how to do this. I will I be able to leave the agency? Or, how can I leave Kelly, Bosley, Ella and everyone else in this town? How can I leave the beachhouse? And how can I leave California? I love California!"

"Kris, you don't have to move to Virginia unless you want to."

"I want to! I look forward to this job so much! But I'm not sure I can leave the gang behind. But in the same time, I don't want to believe that I can't move on with my life just because of them. I mean, they are my family, but so are you and you're never home!"

"Hey, I'm home quite often!"

"Oh, hon, you know what I mean."

"I do, I do really. I miss you too, but we make it work, right?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"You know what you need sister?"

"What?"

"You need a new job, you need a man and you need a kid of your own. You need a new life. Not to replace this, but to get the happy Kristine Munroe back on track."

"You know what Jill? I've never really seen myself as the type who would settle down. I do want a kid or maybe even several, but a husband?"

"Come on, your prince charming is out there, you know that? We all have someone special that awaits us."

"And where may I find him then?"

"Well. Maybe he awaits you in Virginia."

"Oh Jill, I don't know. I'm not sure I should leave at all."

"Kris, go. And we've already decided to keep the beachhouse, paying it together. If you really don't like the life in D.C, you can always go back to LA."

Kris sighed. So many thoughts was going on in her head, she needed to sit down and clear it all before she went insane. But Jill was right.

"Okay. I'll go."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter :P Have a lot of other things in mind right now, and have a little writer's block (= means I work on other stories, lol). Keep reviewing, and I'll update again soon ^^**


	9. Friendly talk

**Chapter 9.**

Early the following morning, Kris woke up by the sound of the phone.

"Why do people always have to call me in the morning?" She thought loud to herself, sighing as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

All Kris could hear in the other end was sobs and deep breathing, but she knew immediately who it was.

"Kelly? Kelly, what's wrong?"

"I… I need you Kris."

"Kelly, what happened? What's wrong?"

"She… She passed out… again…"

"Kelly, hang on, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

Kris could hear Kelly swallow, and she took that as an "okay". Kris pulled on a sweater over her pajamas and ran to her car, and it only took a few minutes to get to the hospital. She hurried down the hall, not even noticing the nurses telling her to slow down her speed, or telling her that it was not visiting hours. Kris just hurried down, opening the door to Ella's room. She carefully closed it behind her, looking over the room as she did. Kelly was standing up, leaning against the wall a couple of feet away from the bed, biting her nails as the tears were streaming down. A doctor and a nurse were hovering over Ella, who seemed to be sleeping. Kris walked up to Kelly, who didn't notice her until Kris carefully put a gentle hand on Kelly's arm. Kelly turned her face to Kris, then without a word she pulled her into a hug, before she went back to observing the doctors.

"Kelly, what's going on?"

Kelly seemed to be in shock, she didn't seem to notice Kris talking. Kris pulled a chair closer and pushed down Kelly into it, before Kris walked up to the bed.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"Oh, Miss Munroe, hello. Don't worry, she's okay, she's just having a reaction on the spinal tap, or at least we think so. We're taking tests to make sure."

"What happened?"

"She was on her way to the bathroom, with Ms Garrett's help of course, and she just collapsed."

"Is she unconscious?" Kris asked worried, looking over at the girl.

"No, she's just sleeping on the sedative and painkillers. She should be waking up within a few hours."

Kris nodded, observing as the nurse took some blood from the bend of Ella's arm, then feeding her with some meds through the IV. Kris looked over to Kelly, and felt her heart ache. She walked up to her, standing behind her so she could see Ella, and then put her arms around Kelly, putting her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kell, she'll be okay." Kris whispered.

Kelly nodded slowly, putting her head towards Kris'.

"Thanks for being here Kris."

"Don't worry. I don't want to be anywhere else."

The doctor pulled off his gloves and looked over at the two women.

"Don't worry. Sometimes when you do a spinal tap, you hit nerves, and that can make the patient feel dizzy, nauseas and exhausted. It's very common and it usually passes within a few days. We're going to bring in a fan into the room so she can get some fresh air, it helps the nausea away a little. Usually we would open up a window, but the street is right outside, the cars won't help her headache at all."

Kelly and Kris nodded as the doctor gave them a smile and left the room. The nurses smiled towards them too.

"We've given her some medications to help get the nausea away, and we've given her painkillers for the headache. She'll probably sleep for a couple of more hours, please come out to us when she wakes up."

"Of course." Kris nodded, happy that the nurse didn't toss her out for not being there by visiting hours. The nurse must have realized how close they were and that Kelly needed some support.

As the nurse left the room too, Kris and Kelly moved, sitting down on each side of Ella, who still were sleeping. Both of them took one of her hands, both of them looking at the sleeping girl. After a few minutes of silence, Kris looked up at Kelly, noticing the tears quietly falling from her eyes. Kris leaned over Ella, taking Kelly's free hand.

"Kelly, she's going to be alright."

Kelly looked at Kris, and gave her a short nod.

"Yeah. I… I hope so. I'm sorry for making you come down here, you can go home if you want to. I just… I just… I was so scared Kris."

"Kell, I'm not going home. I'm here, I'm with you in this, okay? I know you're scared and you have every right to be. Any mother in the world would be scared if their child were sick."

"She just… She just collapsed, and she didn't wake up…" Kelly cried, looking back at the girl.

"It's the nausea Kelly, the doctor gave her some medications towards it. Don't worry, it will ease up soon, just keep sending good thoughts, alright?"

Kelly nodded, giving Kris a smile.

"I will. And I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right and you know that." Kris smiled.

Kelly let out a soft laughter.

"Not always."

* * *

They both sat quiet, lost in their own thoughts for a long time before Kelly finally let out what was on her mind.

"You can't leave Kris."

Kris looked up at Kelly.

"Kelly, I have to move on, I can't work in the agency anymore."

"But there are jobs in LA. You don't have to move to the other side of the world. Don't run away from us, we need you here."

"I don't want to run away, but this job is something I've been dreaming and thinking about for so long, and they _offer_ it to me, they just give it to me. How can I _not_ accept it, just because you're stopping me from moving on?"

"I'm not stopping you. I want you to go, I want you to be happy. But I don't know what I'll do. You're my wall Kris, I need you to lean on. And Ella needs you too, she loves you so much."

"I know Kelly, and don't think for a second that this isn't hard for me. It's the hardest choice I've ever had to do and I've been weighing both sides of this for so long now. The only thing that holds me back is you and Ella. If I could get you to go with me, there would not even have to be a choice anymore." Kris said, trying to hold back the tears.

Kelly sat quiet, looking at Kris.

"Maybe we could go with you." She then whispered.

Now it was Kris' time to look up at Kelly.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? I'm not continuing in the agency without you and you know that. And I'm sick and tired of this business too, and I agree with you about that it feels like something bad is going to happen unless we stop doing it. Believe it or not, but we're getting old Kris. We're 30."

"30's not old Kelly."

"No, but we can't run around like we did five years ago. I have Ella to protect and well... I'm not in the same shape as I were back then. How did we get to this age?"

"I don't know Kelly. That's another reason why I want out. I can't raise a family in this business. I know FBI is not that easy and bulletproof either, but at least it's more behind the desk than out on the field. I think I'll feel safer there."

"Wait. Kris? Raise a family?" Kelly asked, looking at Kris with wide eyes.

"I want a family Kelly. And I don't mean I don't have one, I have you, Ella, Jill, Bri, Bosley, Tiff and Julie, but I want my own kid, and I want someone to come home to."

"There are possibilities in LA too Kris."

"I know Kelly. But… But I want this job. I want to go. But come with me."

Kelly nodded.

"I'll think it through. I'll look for work."

Kelly and Kris smiled at each other, both of them thinking the same thing.

"How could I get a friend like you?" Kris asked, and it made Kelly giggle.

"I was just going to ask you the same. I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too."

* * *

The two friends sat talking for about three hours before Kelly suddenly felt Ella squeeze her hand. Kelly stopped in the middle of the sentence and turned towards Ella, carefully stroking her hair. Ella opened her eyes tiredly, and looked first at Kelly, then Kris, and then back to Kelly.

"How are you feeling baby?" Kelly whispered.

Ella blinked a few times, trying to focus, but finding it very hard.

"Dizzy…" She whispered.

"Don't worry honey, you'll feel better soon." Kelly said, as Kris moved the fan that the nurse had brought in a bit closer to Ella.

Ella nodded slowly, and gave her mother a short smile.

"I will."

_The end._

* * *

**Guys! I've decided to leave this a little here, I know this story turned out quite short, but I feel I got everything into it that I wanted. I'll get back to this in upcoming stories, I promise! Thank you all for your reviews, you're fantastic!**

_**Love, Agnes**_


End file.
